The Stubborn Hero
Haruhi stood on one of the mountains of Avalon looking out at the peaceful scene before her. In her hand she held the legendary Raitoejji. "Apparently this sword is fated to clash with its counterpart since the end of time...," she began. "So, if one would be destroyed would that mean that the existence of the other would be meaningless and the other would eventually fade away," she asked asked herself. She cloaked the arm carrying the sword in magic power. The mere presence of her magic power caused the crass, trees, and all plant life to become much greener and stronger due to Haruhi's special connection to azoth as the Azoth Mage. The magic power also enhanced her strength and reflexes of her arm considerably. Even the ethernano seemed more alive than ever. “Even if it doesn't break then maybe it will find a better owner who is more willing to use it,” Haruhi said before attempting to throw the weapon unless someone stopped her. "So are you going to run away ?", was a voice that interrupted the monologue thinking of the Princess of Hope. Few meters behind her, in the shadows cast by the numerous trees from which began the forest, an elderly Elf stood still. Elderly, was just an word to describe the age and experience that the Elf had and not what he looked like. The Elf, youthful as ever, named by the Gods of Magic as Saveli Kir, approached Haruhi. "You must be thinking of running away, but that will never happen. you throw away the sword and try to escape the cycle. But you end up getting back to the cycle. Do what your people want you to do and there in lies peace." Kir spoke, approaching the girl, trying to sway her mind. "True peace shouldn't be fought for. Fighting for peace is like eating to stay hungry," Haruhi said. She turned around to face the man who just spoke and lowered her arm as she did so with the legendary sword still in her hand. Her magic power continued to cloak her arm and the wildlife, plants, and ethernano seemed to become more and more alive with every second. "I am a pacifist. I do not fight, I defend so it was a mistake for me to even be in this cycle. I am merely correcting it," she continued. "If fighting is a must, which it never is, then maybe this job should go to someone better suited. Take that dragon guy called the "Dragon Rōnin" I keep hearing about. He seems to have no problems with fighting and helping Avalon judging from the rumors and he is a dragon so even this Sekai person would have trouble with him right? I met a huntress today who I can say the same thing. She may not be a dragon as far as I can tell, but she is strong righteous so go ask them." Haruhi finished. Kir smirked, "If you don't want to stay hungry, would that mean you won't eat ?" Saveli took a few steps forward, yet maintaining a long distance from Haruhi.